1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precision, multi-positional mounting system for optics, using kinematic principles to achieve rapid and precise location of the optical elements.
2. Description of Related art
The use of kinematic principles in the precise positioning of optical instruments by means of six points of contact restraining activity in all six degrees of freedom of motion is well known by those versed in the art. However, previous attempts at producing an ultra-precise mounting able to rapidly shift between a plurality of positions have stressed the use of high-precision, machined components combined with electromechanical or detent means to achieve the proper positioning.
The cost of manufacture of the high-precision components is an adverse factor. The additional weight and complexity of the parts leads also to wear and reliability problems. When placed in a hostile environment, such as that encountered in non-terrestrial applications, simplicity, low-mass and high dependability are clearly desirable characteristics.